Bloody Sabbath
by AlexisStevCotius
Summary: 6th year, things change. Death of one becomes the resolve of many. Children become adults. Warriors becomes Heroes as the Light and the Darnkess is blended into the Gray.
1. Prologue Teaser

This will only be repeated once in full form.

This fanfiction is only that. HBP was crap. Rowling's stuff is her's but they are on temporary lein for this fanfiction just like they are for any fanfiction. They are own buy monopolistic bastards who need to earn a living too.

----------

The spirits laughed. Light and dark began their clash upon the Earth so many years ago and now it would reach another of its conclusions through the Light and the Dark's recent champion. Another spirit appeared into heaven and many spirits that knew him on Earth, laughed for joy. The prankster, Sirius Black, had joined them. The spirit world was now going to be thrown into a mischievous chaos of its own sorts while Earth was going to have a bloody Sabbath where in the next two years, the Champions and their armies would face each other and decide a new fate unto the baby world.

Bear with me. Its only a teaser of what is to come. Its going to get dark, not evil, but dark really quickly as characters are going to show what heroes and villians are truly made up of.

Sirius in heaven... :shudders: Poor god, what awaits him?-


	2. Grieving, Planning, Praise, Talks

You already know the drills of ownership. Rowling's stuff isn't mine.

----------

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, just a few minutes after getting to his "home" and unloading his trunk. So much was running around his head pertaining to the last month in particular. The Department of Mysteries incident with Sirius had cost him another person in his family of friends. His godfather, Sirius, himself. Tears were creeping into his eyes without Harry's permission as he blinked them away. He didn't understand why he was the one that had to shoulder the burden of being the victim or grim reaper. He didn't understand. As he kept thinking on why things were anger slightly clouded his mind causing him to punch the pillow, letting his tears fall onto his face and anywhere else.

"Why did you have to go to the Ministry, Sirius, why? Why did I have to not listen to anyone about you being safe? Why?" those words kept being said over and over as he pummelled the pillow. Sirius was dead and there was no coming back. He already found that out from a little earlier this week. He wasn't coming back and it was because of Bellatrix Lestrange. Damn her, Damn Voldemort for messing up his life. Damn Dumbledore for not giving the facts to him straight. Damn himself for not thinking ahead of time. Why hadn't he found that gift ahead of time that Sirius had given him and called him through that? That mirror would've said Sirius was alright, that mirror would've caused him to not fly off the handle and lead five other classmates to fight Death Eaters for him. Why? Soon he was tired and fell asleep into a beaten pillow, never knowing there was someone watching at the door.

-----------------------------

Ron Weasley watched Harry get into the back seat with his sack of lard cousin and drive off all the while thinking about the Department of Mysteries. He had these scars here because he hadn't paid attention enough to classes that were based on theory and application expecting that he could make it on just Quidditch alone. His brothers hadn't become a pro-Quidditch player and he had wanted to do that alot before becoming an Auror became more of a necessity.

"Little bro, you coming?" Fred or was it George? grabbed Ron getting his attention.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming, just a little zoned out at the moment. Are you still living at the house?" Ron asked quickly. His mind was thinking on another thing at the moment. Chess was like war. When your plan was blown in chess, you set up another one quickly taking more key strategic pieces. Right now, Harry was the King and his friends were varying pieces. Ron was a Knight, Hermione a rook, Ginny was another rook, and Neville and Luna were pawns at the moment. All of those pieces had been wielded together as one through Harry into successfully buying time and surviving the Department of Mysteries. If Voldemort really wanted to harm Harry, he would take him off at the legs by removing his support system, his friends. Ron's blood ran cold at that. If Voldemort could do that then anything was possible. 4 different attacks would have to happen before striking at Harry. Harry was the leader, if he had no troops, then he would be the only piece left versus Voldemort's army.

"Gred?" the twin that just grabbed him looked at him funny, suprised that Ron spoke with the modified twin name. "I've got a bad feeling and I need your help to make sure that if what I'm thinking is right that we can stop it from happening." As both of them walked towards the Burrow, Ron began laying out his plan. The other twin soon joined them and started grinning evilly before breaking up laughing as Ron went into requests for items to be made or to be modified. They made it up to Fred and George's room and shut the door before it reopened again.

Their mother poked her head into the room and said they needed to get whatever they needed packed again because they were going to Grimmauld Palace as soon as possible. That brought Ron to a crashing halt then grinning yet again. His mom noticed his look and began to question them quickly. Ron explained it to her quickly. He thought they were going to be attacked but it needed to happen here at the Burrow.

"Why does it have to happen here?" Molly asked. She was still a little confused why Ron had turned a little more serious in a short amount of time.

"It's simple, we fight better on our terms. We keep up the "appearance" of living here while in reality we are at Grimmauld Palace. We make this place a trap and an example to the Death Eaters that underestimate the Weasleys. We are tricksters and fighters to the core. We are ambitious as our incommucando brother but to our own end. The twins have their shop they have always wanted, Dad has his need to know about the Muggles, mine's quidditch and your's Mother dearest, is simple really : your family. You don't want anymore of your family lost like your brothers, do you?" Molly collasped on the bed shocked beyond belief. Her brothers meant the world to her, they were tricksters and fighters as well, and she saw that every day in parts of her family. She didn't want to lose anymore.

"What do we need to do?" she asked. Fred and George explained that they were going to booby trap alot of the area with various traps and that they needed to get every bit of valuable/sentinmental thing away from the area. Molly was slightly horrified that the twins were going to unleash havoc in the house but started grinning when she realized something.

"Lets get something straight boys, a majority of knick-knacks are going to be gone but I've got an idea. Fred, George, can you modify that Swamp gag of yours to be Menthane producing?" Molly asked. The were clueless but nodded easily. "I've watched your father play with combustible gasses enough to know that if you take fire and alot of gasses, it gets a big explosion. You can apparrate or portkey away from that quick if you know what is going to happen but if you don't... Boom. You are going to be a little singed." The twins just sat there grinning evilly at their mother. They always knew she had this side of her but she would never show it. They barely pranked their mother because she gave as good as she got in ways that left them brainstorming for their shop for hours on end while reversing what she had done to them. The Ton Tongue Toffees were an off shoot of one of these episodes. George had cursed aloud and their Mom heard it and as proper discipline left a curse on him that wouldn't come off until the proper counter-curse was said (Reducio).

Ron nodded and jotted the idea down on paper. He needed to speak to Bill to set up wards designed to allow anyone to apparrate or portkey in but not out. If both could be done, why not one sided? he reasoned. "Fred, George, do you have any Polyjuiced lying around, enough for 3 doses?"

"More than that but why do you need that for? It changed a person's appearance for hour." George piped up.

"Wouldn't it be awful if we gave the Death Eaters three of the Kissed that was left at Azkaban?" Ron mused. Three shocked gasps echoed each other. He had gotten the reaction he wanted. "Three Kissed Death Eaters. Barty Crouch and two others." Laughs started around the room as they realized it would be a slap in the face to the Death Eaters as the appearances wore off they would be left with shells of people long past. Ron thought it would be a definite thing they would have the Dementors help in their strike with the Death Eaters following up afterward.

"You are going to have to talk to Dad to see if he can talk to Amelia Bones about this. I think she will approve of it, even though she decided not to join the Order of the Pheonix." Molly countered Ron. It was a brilliant plan that showed Ron truly had intelligence of a Ravenclaw and cunning of a Slytherin blended into him well when the issue was pertaining to strategy. It shocked her though when he was willing to insult and cause loss of human life but then she reminded herself, to take a life is to save another's. Her family was her most important thing. "Let me talk to your father and you two take Ron and talk to Bill. He should be able to help with all of this." Four Weasleys left the twin's room smiling with a battle plan that would scare Voldemort.

Molly kept doing her rounds stopping at Ginny's room, mentioning that she was needing to get everything packed and quickly. Ginny nodded realizing something was up but not to ask questions, all would be explained at later dates. What she noticed was there on her mom's face was a grin that would equal the Cheshire Cat in all its glory.

-------------

Neville Longbottom was escorted home by his Grandmother and Auror Shacklebolt. He had stopped by his room before going into the living room to talk with his Gran about was happened at the Ministry. He walked into the room to notice Shacklebolt was still there, talking with his Gran.

'... was magnificent. You-Know-Who was after a prophecy and Neville was able to prevent it from happening buy destroying it. He stood up to Bellatrix Lestrange even though he had no chance at pronouncing the words correctly. The Healers mentioned something about a broken nose, it does impede pronounciation. He was also put under the Cructiaus as well from what they mentioned.'

A shocked gasp issued out of his Gran's mouth with "Oh my word, he was able to do all that. He's just as strong as his father." It was like a sonic boom went off around him. His Gran had given him the biggest praise of all, equaling his father.

"Wow," was the only word out of his mouth. His Gran looked over to him and just smiled. "You did well, although breaking your wand was a bad thing to do. Auror Shacklebolt has offered you on behalf of the Ministry to replace it."

"Thank you, sir." Neville replied shocked. He thought 'So far no lecture from her and a compliment. Amazing.'

"You were irresponsible to go to the Ministry in the first place though. One week of grounding, working in the garden outside. There are too many weeds and gnomes out there. Other than that, you did right in going. Harry needs all the help he's going to get." Neville just smiled. Grounding for a week, doing what he loved?

"Is it okay if I go ahead and relax for today and get started tommorrow? I want to unpack and get settled in." Neville replied.

Gran nodded. "Don't get settled in too much. Shacklebolt is also going to be residing here and he is going to help you with some training while guarding us." Nevile groaned. "There are consequences to every action you make Neville, just make sure you are making ones you are not going to regret. Dinner's at 7." Neville nodded and excused himself from the room. He was amazed but then he noticed he was getting a little flabby but knew that the extra endurance would help him in running around the castle if he ever got late or was out late again for some reason or another, he remembered a certain club that had all of the out of breath because it shut down almost before curfew.

-------

The car ride home for Hermione was silent for awhile until her father started to speak. "Hermione, I think you need to tell us what is happening in the Wizarding World. All of it. No half-truths. We recieved two letters from Hogwarts. One stated that you had been injured in a Death Eater battle. The second revealed that we needed to keep our heads down because we are Muggles. I think you need to tell us, quickly, why we shouldn't pull you out of that school and send you to Durmstrang or that french academy we have problems pronouncing, or a wizarding academy in America. Tell us why?"

Hermione told them them simply that she could give the background on her friends before her story of the past five years in the car on the way home but the story would take them sitting down for a long talk. Her parents agreed. She began telling them why Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived and what happened in the First War that was on temporary hiatus until her fourth year. Her parents grew pale as they remembered in those days they were teenagers but they remembered the terrorists attacks that were on random people, sometimes in public or in private. The supposed cult of serial killers running rampant, the tabloids blaring that Christ had arisen and taken a few of the chosen souls a day to his sanctuary or aliens devouring their brains leaving husks of bodies in their wake. What happened in truth was Voldemort or his allies had came and killed them and left the bodies there as an example for Muggle or Wizard to find to take back to their brethren.

They got home after Hermione had finished the story and after they had gone through a drive-thru to get something to sustain them. Neither wanted to cook and be distracted from this story. Hermione's trunk was unloaded and Crookshanks was set loose in the house before she sat down and asked the simple question, "Do you want me to start or do you want to let this settle before plowing on?"

"Go on. Start with the first year."

Hermione did just that. She told them that the hat was split between putting her in Ravenclaw or Gryfindor. It knew she was overpowering but her bravery was from her need to know what was happening around her. That and she asked for it to be in Gryffindor. She spoke of Quirrel the stuttering teacher that wouldn't teach enough of Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Incident with Ron that led to the Troll. Harry and Ron saving her, finding out about Fluffy, Snape being attacked by Fluffy. Hagrid's dragon, Harry seeing a spectre that caused him to faint and the death of a unicorn. Finding out about the Sorcerer's Stone, preventing the Stone from being taken away. The Devil's Snare, The Life-Sized Chess Game, the Logic test, and then her running to find Dumbledore while Harry faced off against Quirrel who they thought was Snape to begin with.

The parents paled when they realized their child was doing life threatening things that early in her life with the dreadful thought on their minds of "That was their first year. There was four more to go."

She plowed into the second year. The pouf showman of DADA who later was a fake. The Basilisk that was terrorizing the school from an underground chamber. Petrification of a cat, a ghost, several students, then her when she had found out that it was a basilisk. She told of the murdering of the roosters and that the basilisk could be killed by a rooster crowing. Told them Petrification was lucky compared to the death of a student when she had caught a dead on glare of the basilisk. The possession of Ginny Weasley by a spirit from a diary, Harry facing the spirit of Lord Voldemort and the basilisk with only the help of the headmaster's pheonix and the Sorting hat that provided Gryffindor's sword to him. She told them she awoke to find all this out afterwards from Harry and Ron on one of the off days that they were supposed to have final's on.

The parents just gazed on in rapt wonder praising saints and god that their daughter wasn't dead three years ago and subconciously thanking and yelling at Harry Potter for saving and putting their daughter at risk.

Third year, they had heard the news of the escaped convict Sirius Black. She went on to explain about the Dementors that were patrolling around Hogwarts and of the fear they put into anyone they passed. Hermione had unconciously shivered at that thought. She told them that she was taxing herself that year handling an extreme load of classes. She went on to mention that there was mutiple breakin's of either the Dementor's or Sirius Black around Hogwarts. Harry mastering the Patronus charm. Sirius Black being revealed as Harry's godfather. Him not being a murderer but Ron's pet was an Animagus, a person who could shapechange into a specific animal at will, and the switch of Secret Keepers that would cause Harry to lose his parents because of the traitor, Pettigrew. Harry saving Pettigrew from death only to have on the trek back to school have him escape when the Dementors surround them. Hermione was crying when she told them that she failed at helping save the people around her with the Patronus Charm, the only charm that would fend off the Dementors. Using her Time Turner to go back save themselves with Harry's Patronus and then free Sirius Black from getting the Dementor's Kiss, a life sentence that would equal an empty shell to the living world, a soulless body. The Granger's gasped at that. They knew there was dangerous creatures but not creatures that would suck a soul from a person.

Fourth year, she told of the Quidditch World Cup and the Death Eater attack upon it. The Muggles that were tortured in front of other wizards just because the wizards thought they could. The Triwizard Tournament and three participants plus one, that one being Harry Potter. The teacher that wasn't a teacher that showed them how terrified you should be when you can be mindcontrolled against your own, tortured without being touched, or killed with a flash of green light. Of the dragons of the First Task, of the smearing of Harry Potter and her, of the rescue needed in the Second Task. Then she told them the Third Task: one student being eliminated early, the other mind-controlled to use the torture curse on Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts student, and Harry saving him from it. Claiming the trophy by both, the rise of Voldemort aided by Pettigrew, Harry returning with the body of Cedric Diggory. The teacher that wasn't a teacher was a Death Eater and him being claimed by a Dementor while the Minister of Magic wanted to hush up everyone that knew.

The parents were pale as is but now they wondered how Harry Potter survived against odds stacked against him.

Fifth year, the Defense Teacher that pushed Ministry Propaganda that Lord Voldemort wasn't back, smearing Harry even further. Harry being tortured in detentions by a quill that wrote in his blood. The meetings that gave rise to a club that focused around DADA and the decrees that forced the school to bend to the Ministry's will. The club was illegal but went on anyways. The club being busted, six being caught by a squad of students that had almost the power of a professor to each of them. All of the children being brainwashed and devoted to the the idealism of pureblood meaning anyone less than pure was to be destroyed or used then discarded. The DADA teacher overthrowing Dumbledore, the twins quitting after a series of massive pranks that the other professors secretly applauded and the dream that caused the last series of events to happen : Sirius being captured and held in the Department of Ministries. A plan formed fell apart then reformed as they were captured, Harry nearly put under the Crucio Curse, then of the coercion of the centaurs to defend them. Finding the others, going to the ministry, finding the Death Eaters there. How each of them fell to the Death Eaters along the way until she fell to Dolohov Flame Severing Curse. Finding out later that Neville and Harry had been able to make it out to the doors of the Ministry when the cavalry arrived. Sirius being killed by Bellatrix. Dumbledore and Voldemort dueling to a draw and him escaping with Bellatrix in tow. Harry's possession by Voldemort then driving him off while Dumble faced the choice of to kill Harry or not while he was possessed. She told them of the prophecy they had went after and it breaking during the fight to get out, not knowing why it was significant to Harry or Voldemort, only that it was important. She told them that Harry was the last to wake from recovery and that Ron was probably scarred for life because of the brains and that she may be scarred as well because of the curse used. Of the Minister that said Voldemort wasn't there, now realizing his errors too late when Voldemort invaded the building he worked in under their noses.

"That's it, that's all." Hermione said. She knew and feared that her parents were going to pull her from Hogwarts, from Harry and Ron, and run like hell. It was reason enough that they feared their safety, now they feared much more for their lives.

"Tell us one reason why you should go back. Why we should be reassured that we aren't going to be attacked and killed just like everyone else?" her mother asked wanting the reason to be weak so she could just run.

"Because we are going to do what it takes to get by. Hogwarts is the safest place for me to be. We are a target no matter where we go, I know that one of the Death Eaters used to be Russian or Siberian and headmaster of Durmstrang. Figure it out, we can't hide without erasing our identities magically, electronically, and physically. There is no way possible."

"Then what do we do?" her father said.

"We contact Arabella Figg to get her to contact the Order to get us out of here before we jump from the pan to fire. They can make us disappear. I know you guys make quite a bit, so you can make arrangements to appear in your officed during the day by Portkeying in and out. Until then, we wait, proceed like its a normal day in our lives while I comb through every magical book I have that can help me and my friends defend themselves."

"I'll go call Mrs. Figg then. Where does she live?" her mother said.

"Little Whindig" Her mother walked off, almost frantic.

Her father asked the simplest question of all, "Your in this war whether you like it or not, aren't you kiddo?

"Yup, I am. I am just higher up on the kill list than others because I'm friends with the Number 1 to be killed and the blood-traitor and his sister." The words were sneered at the end.

"Blood-traitor?"

"Instead of blood they believed in, they believe in equality. Family above blood. Good above Supression."

"Then they aren't traitors."

"Nope, they aren't to me."

"Me neither."

Her father walked out of the room and their daughter rested her head on her hands then proceeded to bawl her eyes out. She didn't know that her parents overheard her and they were holding each other, crying as well.

--------

As the spririts watched on as Ronald Weasley worked out his plan, they laughed at the suprised in store for his enemies. They wouldn't know what hit them. It was wise to instill parts of the Generals of Old into him. He would do them proud as the General of this Age.

They watched as Harry slept troubled with Dreams as three of their own ranted and raged as Sirius in the Dream World was manipulated to accuse Harry that it was his fault alone that he had gone through the curtain, to death, too early.

They watched as Neville penned out a letter to Harry Potter asking what needed to be done to help him.

Flashes of others went through their personal viewers, each spirit possibly being an ancestor:

Dudley Dursley attempts at working up the nerve to make peace with his cousin.

Ginny Weasley dreaming of Tom Riddle raising out the diary and telling her that an innocent crush on the Boy Who Lived and the irony that she would be the cause of his death.

Susan Bones dreaming of the nerve to approach her crush and say it out loud before siezing a kiss from him.

Amelia Bones worrying over the permission she granted to the Weasley family wondeirng why they need three of the Kissed.

Voldemorts plans of striking the followers of the Boy Who Defied and making them fall before him.


	3. Packing, Attack, Deals, What's Dark?

Rowling's stuff isn't mine. Point said. On with the story. Reviews productivity.

------------------------------------

The night passed quickly into day as Ron's plans solidified into existence. He wanted to laugh at each and every part of the plan. By themselves, the family couldn't come up with something like this... but together, they could. Right now, he was busy packing up his room quickly. Ginny was busy taking care of the Polyjuice Potion by getting hairs from him, their mother, their father, and herself. They would plan them on the Kissed and forced them to drink the potion when Bill's wards went off. They would have approxiamately 5 minutes to portkey out of the house before the Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparration Wards went up and all havoc busted loose. Mom's idea was wicked to say the least. She didn't mind losing the house if she could take out a handful of Death Eaters when it burned down. If it saved her family, she would do it. Fred and George were busy setting up a swamp in every portion in the house that was modified to be made with a little bit of quicksand and the menthane vapors. The Fireworks they had made and displayed in the Anti-Umbridge pranks were amazing and would do wonders in lighting the Menthane on fire. Ron knew the Dementors would come in first attempt to suck the souls of the "Weasleys" and go. After that, the Death Eaters would port in and kill them. It was simple plan on their part but Ron knew simplicity would win it. Too bad when they killed the Kissed they would revert back to their original form.

"Did you owl Luna and Neville?" Mom said as she bustled into his room. "We need to make sure they have a quick escape routes open as well. They, at least I don't think, don't have the resources we do when it comes to this. I've got an idea though. We should pretend to play "dead" for a little bit. It will teach your ambitious brother that is in the Ministry to understand family means everything."

Ron burst out laughing. His mom was reduced to tears everytime Percy was mentioned but to play "dead" had its advantages. A perfect prank that would allow all family members to participate and hopefully, bring one of their own back into the family's fold. "No, I haven't had the time to sit down and write the letters out the Luna and Neville. I will get on it right away." He stopped packing and began to look around for ink and parchment. His mother just watched them wondering what had become of her youngest male child of the family. He was growing up and he was showing that he was cut from the cloth of the Weasley's and the Prewett's but he was also showing that he was going be something more than a dragon tamer, an Auror, a Ministry official, or a curse breaker. He was going to be one of the ones that helped change the Wizarding World. Molly hated the pureblood idealism because of it the first war against Voldemort had started. He hated everything that was non-pureblood. The Ministry was doing part of the work of Voldemort by making the laws that would ban the magical creatures any form of power and inspired the pureblood fascism. Molly nodded as she watched her son jot down a quick note to each of his classmates that had fought along with him in the Ministry and ask Pidgewidgeon (A/N: hopefully I spelled that right) to deliver the notes quickly to each of the recipients. Then he got back to work packing again before she had left the room, wanting lunch prepared for all of her children that were working hard.

Ron was still thinking the packing was going to slow though. He though with house elves they could have this done in a flash. Dobby! Ron's eyes lit up but they lit up further when they realized that there was one house elf that still wanted a home and a master desperately. Grabbing parchment again, he jotted down a note asking Headmaster Dumbledore to borrow Winky and Dobby for the time being to help with packing of the Weasley's house. He explained in the letter that it had to be done in post haste and hopefully if Winky did well enough, she would be bonded to the Weasley's. Errol took off to deliver the letter. Ron knew it was going to take him awhile because of his age but hopefully they would get the response through Dumbledore or the house elves within a day or two at the max.

"Food's up!" came the yell from his Mom. Sweet, thought Ron. He bolted downstairs almost running over Ginny who was taking the pictures down from the walls. Ginny recovered quickly enough to whip out a wand and trigger off her Bat-Bogey hex. Ron fell down as the massiver swarm of bats attacked his back.

"You know the rules, no magic allowed!" Ron yelled.

"But brother dear, I didn't perform the the magic. I just helped it along. Won Shot Wand property of Weasley's Wizarding..."

"Wheezes. I get it. How did Fred and George get that idea?" Ron grumbled, pushing himself up from the ground. "Blimey, that was amazing on the spell work."

"They got it from me. I gave them the idea when I noticed that sometimes it took us a little time to make up our mind in what any wizard was going to call for their first spell in a duel. Just grab the wand and squeeze, instant spell. No true spellwork needed, other than a lighter touch on handling the wand or it goes off earlier than expected." Ginny explained it to her strategist brother. He just stood their, grinning evilly. This tactic of spell warfare, the suprise first move, was the best yet.

"We need to see about keeping this on the down low. More of these wands need to be made for the DA or at least for girl's protection." Ron said.

"Why girl's protection?" Ginny countered slightly angry. They started walking again towards the kitchen.

"If a boy get's frisky or silences her, she still has a way to Stun or Bind a boy so she can get away. It's bad that a boy would force themselves upon a person. Gives all men a bad name."

"Too true, brother, too true." They sat down to a lunch, Weasley style, and began to empty the platters upon the table. Ginny could put away the food like her brother on some days.

----------------------------------------------------

Neville woke early, like always. The mornings were the easiest time to tend plants in the summer before the heat got to him. He walked downstairs and noticed both Kingsley Shacklebolt and his Gran was up. Nodding to them both, he fixed himself some tea (he didn't like coffee that much) and some toast before sitting down.

Gran started the conversation first, knowing that once Neville had started eating his food, he was awake and talkative. "What are your plans for today?" She wanted his training to begin as soon as he would allow it which would be almost after the garden was tended.

Neville swallowed his bite of toast, thought for a moment before beginning. "I've got to get degnoming done first then I'll do somme watering before I take stock of the situation of the plants. After that, I'll pick all the vegetables that I can before lunchtime. Is there something else you need done?"

"Yes, Auror Shacklebolt would like to start your training as soon as possible. After lunch perhaps?" Nevilled nodded and she continued on. "He's going to put you through the ringer but you'll get used to it quick enough." Neville nodded again, a little hesistantly this time. He knew he needed the training and it would help in the end when it came to facing Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange. They were the reason why he had to visit his parents at Saint Mungo's. He wanted to settle with his past and the only way to do it was through training.

Shacklebolt started in after his Gran finished, "We mainly need to start working on your physical fitness more than spell work. Spell work we can work on once you get back to Hogwarts or the ban for Underage Wizardry lifted." Neville nodded. "The gardening must give you at least a little bit of upper body strength, does it not?" Neville nodded again, chewing his toast. He didn't like to show off his body but there wasn't much flab up top because of the constant gardening he did. He just didn't like the attention he would get from it. "That's good. Then your excercise routine will not be much of a change for you, just probably a larger load of gardening for you."

"Can I be excused? I need to get the degnoming and the watering done." Both Gran and the Auror excused him from the table and he went back up stairs to grab his dragonhide gloves before coming back downstairs and heading out to the garden. Degnoming was easy for Neville. Grab the gnomes, aim for a tree, let loose. It couldn't bite him because of the gloves prevented it. Hearing a scream come from the gnome as it went through the air was plain hilarious. It allowed him to work on targetting when he imagined each tree was a Death Eater that had their wands out ready to curse him. Chunk, Scream, Thunk. It went in that repitious pattern for awhile. Some of the gnomes would hit trees, some would not. More often then not, they would.

"Not bad on your aim, not bad at all." a voice said. Neville jumped sky high, shocked. Turning around he noticed it was Shacklebolt. His heart began to calm down a little. "Scared you a little?" Neville nodded, laughing at the small incident. He had zoned in on just the degnoming and nothing else. "Work on keeping your arm straight with your target. If you swing your arm away your spell is going to go off in that direction. Sometimes a foot or two matters in a duel."

Neville stopped him right there with "What I don't understand?"

Kingsley just grinned and asked if he would like to do an experiment with him. Neville nodded dumbly not knowing what to expect. Kingsley conjured three small bean bags (imagine hackey sacks) and told Neville to stand right there. Shacklebolt took aim and fired the first bag three feet off to his left. It made Neville want to laugh. That was bad aiming. The next one came two inches away from his head, he jumped aside and felt another bag hit him in the chest.

"Where did that come from?" he asked aloud to himself. That last bag he didn't even realize was coming for him because he was focused on what the second bag had done, scare him into reacting to it.

"See what I mean?" Kingsley exclaimed.

Neville nodded, thinking for a minute. "You scared me with the second bag wanting me to go to the other side?" Kingsley nodded, smiling, knowing Neville was understading it. "You controlled my movements without me knowing it conciously." Kingsley just smiled as he went on. "If you control the duel, you control the outcome?" Neville asked curious.

Kingsley's grin grew larger. "Exactly! If you notice a person is going towards desk, for example, to hide behind. A well placed Reductor or Stunning Curse would get them to think other wise while they would have to stop then dodge the follow up curse that would be coming after it." Neville just looked at them, realizing that that was how Ron Weasley had won the chess games against his opponents. Control the board, control the outcome of the battle. Neville's face looked liked the sun had dawned upon it.

"I get it now." Kingsley knew the kid would want to learn what it took to win and win well but if Kingsley could break him of the lack of confidence then and only then Neville would be a force to be reckoned with. He let Neville get back to the degnoming and watched as a small owl landed on the fence, hooting to get attention. Neville stopped the degnoming process, which was almost done, and grabbed the letter and let the owl take off after thanking him. The letter was a quick read but Neville's face paled quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kingsley questioned.

"In the house, now." Neville had a look on his face that would make any junior auror run for cover. All Kingsley could do was obey because once in the house, he knew he would get explanations quick. They ran into the house and shut the door as they could hear the pops of people apparating into surrouding clearings. Neville paled more, Ron was right. It was beginning.

"Death Eaters, outside. Ron wrote me saying because of the DoM, they would most likely respond and to be prepared. It is too late to be prepared. It is time to run. Gran!" Neville filled Kingsley in quick ending it with a yell for his grandmother. She answered as quick and came down the stairs knowing that the wards had clued her into the unwanted guests.

"So they've came to finish off the remainder of the family that I have?" Gran shrieked. A quick Sealing charm on the door, she looked at Neville before asking Kingsley if he could make a portkey. He nodded and proceeded to do so. "Get him out of here. I am going to defend the house."

A quickly muttered "portus" from Kinsley made the letter Neville was holding become a portkey which Kingsley latched on to. "3,2,1" The portkey took effect and Neville felt a hook grab him around the navel and dump him into a busy room with a roped off area. "Welcome to Magical Law Enforcement Offices." Kingsley said before yelling out "Death Eater assault at the Longbottoms!" Neville heard the pops of several people apparating going to rescue his gran. For some reason, he knew it was too late. He started to break down crying, another person of his family was lost.

He heard Kinglsey in the background saying that Dumbledore needed to be in contact and that Amelia Bones needed to be summoned. Neville was guided to a chair where he was handed a Calming potion which he down quickly. He didn't like the effects but he needed to be able to tell the officials what just happened. 'Just great', he thought, 'just when I decide to get my act together, things get blown to hell and back.'

Harry awoke from a nightmare ridden sleep to the dawning morning. He knew the Dursley's wouldn't be up for awhile and he might have to be the one to prepare breakfast. Checking his alarm clock, he saw that he had about an hour before breakfast needed to be made. Hedwig gave a hoot reminding him that she wanted to be let out. Getting up and stretching, he went let Hedwig out with a warning to be careful as she flew out the window. Deciding that her cage needed cleaned and the food and water changed, he did exactly that. Took him a good twenty minutes or so but it gave him a small satisfaction that he did it without any help. Just then a owl flew into the window and landed on his desk hooting for attention. It was just a barn owl but he thanked it before it flew off, leaving it's letter. It was from Neville.

------------

Harry,

I was writing this letter to ask you something important. I know this is a touchy subject but did you realize the person that sent Sirius into the veil? You may already do but I will make it a little bit clearer for you. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, wife of Rudolphus Lestrange, the couple that put my parents where they are there. I felt helpless watching her duel. I wanted to thank you for dueling her because I couldn't. Thank you for taking charge and helping us, the DA that went with you, to survive. I want to get stronger to settle with Bellatrix and her husband. I need to settle it not just for my sake but for my parents. It is not right that they are alive and they are husks of what they once were. We need to stop them and stop Voldemort who slew your parents. Kingsley Shacklebolt is training me over the summer and I am going to apply myself to work forward to protecting the people around me. You've got me as a partner, Harry, and as a friend whether you like it or not. I hope you will appreciate me the same way.

Neville Longbottom

P.S. Gran was so proud of me, she actually praised me. We are going to go get my new wand soon! My punishment was 1 week of gardening and degnoming, how lucky am I?

--------

Harry just smiled. The letter was kinda what he needed. Neville wasn't going to pester him about spilling out his feelings about Sirius but what Neville was looking forward to was Harry and him going after the people that sent their parents to their own prisons, whether it was death or their own minds. Bella, Malfoy, Macnair, Dolohov, Rodulphus Lestrange, and anyone else that was a Death Eater was going to go down. He wanted them to suffer and if need be, die. If they died for their cause, so be it. Harry wasn't going to lose another person close to him again if he could help it. Harry set the alarm clock to remind him when breakfast was going to start when he heard a soft knock at the door. The knock suprised him enough to open it who was there suprised him even more.

It was Dudley.

"Can I come in?" that was all he said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice. Harry nodded and opened the door. He noticed that Dudley was smaller, not by much, but he was smaller.

"Have you been losing weight?" Harry blurted out before smacking a hand over his mouth in shock. He was going to get it. All Dudley did was grin and nod.

"We need to talk." came out of Dudley's mouth which suprised him even more. This side never came out of Dudley at all. Harry nodded and let Dudley sit on the bed. It groaned under his weight but didn't snap. Harry thought it was a little short of amazing but didn't say that allowed.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Harry said curiously.

"I wanted to thank you." Harry was now gobsmacked when Dudley blurted that out. Holy crap, did he hear that right?

"Say what?"

"I wanted to say thank you from saving me from those dementors that happened last summer and I'm sorry that you got in trouble for it."

"Dudley, it was no problem. Even though I hate to admit it at times, you are family. They stick through each other through thick and thin. No matter what. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia may not think that way but I do." Harry's response was. He disliked his family at times but everyone had their faults and the Weasley's showed they loved Percy even though Percy did the equivalent of the Dursley's did to him on in emotional abuse. Still they loved him.

"Thanks, Harry, but there is still one more thing I should apologize for. I'm sorry for treating you the way I treated you in the past. I got a taste of my own medicine this past year while I was at Smeltings."

"How was that?" Harry was a little bit curious, no one could truly up Dudley in a physical fight, he was strong and he had a gang with him at all times usually.

"The Dementors have a lasting effect on me.. nightmares. Bad ones. Since I live in dorms, they were heard by everyone in that dorm. Word spread until it got to the counselor. What made it worse is I could see them sort of, on that night. It was fuzzy but I saw a shimmering of black. But back to subject, Harry, I found out what it was in essence to be you here at this house and around this neighborhood. I am sorry for that. Smeltings made my life horrible this past year but we've done this to you longer." The alarm buzzed saying it was time for Harry to get around to making breakfast.

"Look Dudley, let me think about this for a little. I can't say I forgive you right away. Alot happened to me as well in the past year and it ended on a very bad note but this is a good start. It is time for me to make breakfast you up for sitting at the table talking to me?" Dudley nodded, especially at the mention of food, he was just like Ron at times. "We are going to have a long talk about some stuff but first, come on, what would you like for breakfast?"

They walked out the door to Harry's bedroom and into the kitchen where the adults were up yet. Dudley sat down and decided he wanted to request a couple Bacon Lettuce Tomato sandwich for breakfast with orange juice on the side. Harry proceeded to set the coffee brewing before getting out the ingredients needed.

"Hey Dudley, can you make the toast for me so I can get this bacon crisp without burning it?" Harry asked. Dudley proceeded to set up the toaster and pulled out the loaf of bread. He made toast while joking with Harry to not burn himself with the bacon grease popping everywhere. Little did they know, Aunt Petunia was watching on in shock. She thought it wouldn't be possible for a Potter to get along with the Dursley's. Anti magic and Magic just didn't get along but for some reason it did. Shaking herself out of the stupor she was in, she bustled into the kitchen stopping the boys from talking where she fixed herself some coffee before sitting down. The coffee was perfect, just how she liked it. Hot and fresh with cream and sugar.

"I noticed what you two were doing earlier. Keep it from Vernon, okay?" Petunia said. Both boys 'Yes ma'am'ed then proceeded to go back to they were doing. Earlier that week, she had recieved a letter from Harry's Headmaster that explained that Harry had suffered from the death of his godfather on an attack upon Harry by Lord Voldemort. Petunia shivered at that name. She kept up to date with the Wizarding World before Lily had died even though she was jealous of her sister, she had tested pure Muggle but Lily had tested Wizard. It was simple as that. The reality was Petunia Evans was a late bloomer of a small amount of power. She was a Squib in a sense. She didn't have enough power for a basic spell but she could see magic. She was a failure to Vernon and hid it always. That is why she treated Harry the way she did. Jealousy, plain and simple. He had something she did not even though, she had only an inkling of what amounts Harry truly had. Toast was set upon a plate at the table followed by the cooling bacon, the crisp lettuce, and sliced tomato before Vernon had got down the stairs. He noticed the food was upon the table, grunted, fixed himself some coffee, grabbed the paper before preceeding to help himself to the food. Conversation at the table was short since Vernon was slightly afraid of what the 'freaks' guarding Harry were doing. Vernon found out Dudley was going for more boxing training today and congratulated him. He was proud one person other than him was making something of themselves. The 'freak' boy was a layabout that now couldn't pull his own weight in the house. It made Vernon furious but he just ignored it. He would be gone in a month or so, just like always.

After dishes were cleaned up, Harry and Dudley watched Uncle Vernon leave before sitting back down at the table. Harry thought about things for a few moments before speaking though.

"On a couple conditions will I forgive you. What I tell you, stays with us. Don't use it against me, ever. I want your help in training me physically." Dudley was nodding to the first two without a thought the last was though nearly made him spit the water he was drinking.

"What! Are you bloody mental?" he said in a raised voice. It was enough were Petunia heard it and was able to reprimand him about his language, "Sorry mum."

"I couldn't do anything other than use my want against the wizards who I fight against. I had a fist and feet I could've used. Because of a broken nose, a friend of mine couldn't pronounce any spell to save his life against the husband and wife that sent his parents to the insanity ward. If I could do that to one of them, on purpose, not a fit of rage, I can manage to defend everyone alot better. Will you help me or not?"

"On two conditions, I want to know everything about your world, you will tell me willingly. My counselor told me that. If you understand something, you no longer fear it. Second, you help me work on my diet. I want to lose weight. I've got a chance at being a good boxer but I've got flab because of sweets, fizzy drinks, and everything else. Yes or no?"

Both said it at the same time. "Deal" Little did they know, Petunia overheard them yet again, amazed at the deal that was sealed with her in hiding. Her ward and her child were going to better themselves. One instead of grieving was going to throw him at the problem's base and attack it from the ground up. The other was already doing that with his. It was amazing. Grinning, she peered out the windows trying to figure out where the others were watching the house from. Petunia's curiousity or nosiness was getting the best of her in this situation.

--------------

Hermione woke after a few hours of sleep to a bad dream of Dolohov nailing her yet again with the blasted Flame Severing Curse. It hurt and her body remembered it. It was a few hours before her parents would be getting out so she swung herself out of bed, grabbed one of her potions and began to guzzle the infernal mixture. Almost gagging twice, she finished. Darting downstairs, she grabbed a Coke out of the fridge and noticed that their kitchen table was quite large. With several trips to and from her room she brough down all of her charms books, defense books, history, and transfiguration. She broke upon her notebooks of History pouring through them, jotting down what spells that would be typically used by a Dark wizard and what attacks they would normally use. That was a time consuming task for her to do but in the end she was pleased with her list.

From Hermione's notes :

Dark wizards have the tendency to wait until the darkness to be able to sneak into the houses of their victims to begin the attack. Since wizards live in large than normal houses, no one hears their screams since noone is around to help them. Very rarely is a public place attacked unless all of them can get away (See example : Quidditch World Cup) . Using Crucio, Avada Kedavra, Imperio, Inferi (what is the Inferi? need to look it up.)(A/N this is Hermione's notes so if you don't see another note, don't respond to this. This is her stream of conciousness.) Bone Breaker (need to look up as well) which is said to be a light sided spell dealing with healers mainly, the Flame Severing Curse (need to look up as well. If it can be used Silenced it is truly a brutal spell.) Levitation was used at the World Cup as well. Which brings me to my next point.

Can all spells be used for a Light or a Dark purpose? Crucio, I can't truly see a use for off the top of my head but Imperio, it can be used to prevent people from suiciding or a mental patient from going rampant in the ward causing harm to others. Avada Kedavra is a simple spell in reality, it has one purpose : to kill. In the older days, could it have been used to hunt prey if need be? I've noticed that wizards are particularly hands off when it comes to killing or any type of gore. Its usually demostrations of power, torture, then death for their own perverse illusionment. Not adding in the females captured are more often than not raped.

This is where Hermione's notes leave off.

"Hermione, you're up early." It was the voice of her mother, Emily Granger.

"Couldn't sleep anymore."

"Me neither, I am going to start breakfast, want some?" Hermione just nodded. "We contacted Mrs. Figg. She said they would get in contact us later today." Hermione nodded again as she watched her mom get out the bacon, eggs, and bread for breakfast. "What are you working on?"

"Habits that a Dark Wizard normally do. Its not complete." Hermione's reply came. Emily winced. Not complete wasn't a good thing in any profession. If a doctor didn't know that the patient was immune to sleeping gas, that patient had nightmares then on of the operation. They had gotten lucky but other doctors haven't when it came that problem.

"What does it need to be complete?"

"Alot more books or a knowledgable Auror." When Hermione said that, a light went off in her head. Mad-Eye Moody. "That's it. Thanks mom." Pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment, she began to scribble a request for Moody to tell her everything that a Dark Wizard would use in their activities.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley as well?" Hermione stopped at that and just nodded. "I'll go with you today. We need to blend in so we need to look like wizards there. We'll get robes first." Hermione was shocked at the flash of intelligence when it came to her mother. She suggested they had blend in and look the part of a pureblood, quite hard to do but not impossible. All she could do was grin.

"What about Dad?"

"He's still got our appointments that need to be done."

"When do we go?"

"After we finish breakfast."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of another chapter. It's going to pick up real soon but as you realize Harry is almost over his grieving process. Neville will have news delivered to him at Auror Headquarters, while Ron's plans are going to be tested.

Just for you to know the ships at the present moment are going to be--

Harry - Multi

R/Hr

NL/LL

RL/OC- female werewolf.


	4. News, Attack, Talks, Diagon Alley

Rowling's characters are hers.

Deciding on changing ships, certain ships just don't make sense at the moment mainly Ron and Neville's. Got Ron's planned out but not Neville's. Any ideas?

Thanks for the reviews.

------------------

Neville groaned as he sat at one of the Auror's desks relating the information about what happened in the attack before Auror Shacklebolt had Portkeyed him away from his home. He was awaiting on news on whether his Grandma had escaped or not. He was dreading that he would lose another of his family to Voldemort's follows. He wanted to see Bellatrix and Rodulphus Lestrange gone because they had let the attack on his parents causing them to live in Saint Mungo's permanently. He would never know if they would come out of the hell their minds were living in at the moment.

An Auror popped into the Headquarters screamed "We got her! Were almost too late but she's in a coma at Saint Mungo's recovering. Hasn't woken up yet." Relief floated across Neville's face as he heard the rest of the report. " She was Crucio'ed heavily and left to die as the house burned down around her. Death Eaters must've been pist that they didn't complete whatever mission they came their for."

Realization dawned upon Nevillle just then; Ron's letter of warning. "I know why. They were after me because of the Department of Mysteries mishap."

"Why were they after you lad? Was their something of important in there that they were seeking to retrieve and you and your friends retrieved it instead, a prophecy perhaps?" an Irish-accented Auror piped up, curiously wanting the answer to his question known.

"Yes, there is a prophecy about Harry that we retrieved and instead of keeping it intact from the Death Eater's prying hands, I accidentally broke it." Neville replied, blushing slightly. A well placed spell had prevented Neville from walking right and in the end caused him to hit the prophecy, causing it to shatter. He had heard a bare whisper come from it but didn't know who it was but the figure looked so awfully familiar for some odd reason. He couldn't place who it was.

"Hrm... well then you wouldn't know it but for some odd reason, it's correct to say 'It was for the best that it broke'. Do you want to go see your Grandmum at Saint M's?" the same Auror replied. Neville nodded and the Auror pointed toward's a fireplace along the wall and told him he could use it. Thanking the Auror, he bustled over to the fire, used the floo, and survived not missing his stop or tripping on the way out of the fire (Rumor had it that Harry had done both but he wasn't sure on it.). The nursed at the receptionist's desk informed him that Augusta Longbottom was at the Intensive Care Unit of the Spell Damage ward. Relaying his thanks he went up to see his grandmum to the suprising fact that his mum was hovering around his grandmum's bed.

"How queer. I wonder if there is a change affecting Mum. Wonder if the nurses know of it?" he mumbled to himself. "Hey, Grandma, I'm here. I survived. So did you. I want you to wake up, come with me please in getting my wand. I want you to be proud of me like you were of my dad. Please wake up. " It was like he was almost pleading with God to come down to Earth but he had to say something. All he could do is wait for her to wake up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was amazed at Ron's show of smarts when he had informed them that they should be getting ready to move. The threat to them was triple : 1. They were blood traitors. 2. Ginny was in the Department of Mysteries and a minor friend with Harry Potter. 3. Ron was in the Department of Mysteries and he was best friends with Harry Potter. It was simple to say they would be on the upper part of the List of Who-I-Want-To-Kill by Lord Voldemort or as she knew him Tom Riddle, her possessor. Occassionally she would still have dreams about her first year and it would cause her to remain up for the remainder of the night, afraid of going back to sleep because of the fear of the dream recurring yet again.

Right now she was doing packing of the pictures since Fred and George had sent over the Polyjuice that they had needed and all the hairs were in it waiting for the alarms to go off. Since the Kissed had no souls they could do basically things; eat, drink, bathroom, things that were automatic and almost in their subconcious. They had tried it and realized that the theory was right. She heard two pops and went to investigate noticing two boucing houselves in front of Ron.

"Ron if Hermione hears about this we are so dead." Ginny spoke aloud.

"One wants to be bonded to Harry with pay, the other is considering this a job audition. We can simply force her into a proper uniform and say we are requiring to give her money for proper upkeep of her uniform and purchase of creative license for other uniforms. Hermione can't fault me for this and I got Winky to agree. Mum's agreeing to this as well because it buys us some more time.

A couple hours later, Ginny admitted that packing was coming along nicely and they were almost done when they heard a shriek go through the house. Dropping whatever she was doing, she ran to the room with the Kissed in it, noticed Ron was helping one drink the Polyjuice, she started on another. Their mum came into the room and commented that their traps were on lockdown and she had told Dobby and Winky to take all the remainder stuff to Hogwarts and put it into an empty class room and for them to stay at Hogwarts. She proceeded on helping another one drink the Polyjuice.

"What about Bill, Mum?" Ron said. Ginny's Kissed was beginning shift into Dad's Form and their was a small flicker of life in his eyes, perfect.

"Heard the pop of Apparation, he's gone. He knew the plan and knew what was at stake if he got caught. He'll meet us later at HQ." Mum responded not wanting to give away anything just incase someone was overhearing them like Fred and George did constantly.

"Everyone done?" Ginny asked. Both her Mum and Ron nodded. "Remember wait for the chill of the dementors to start in before porting." Less then a minute after, the dreaded chill came and Molly spat at out two quick charms, one that would delay a charm and the Incendio charm straight to the draperies. Her responses was a spell builld up would make the fire be more intense to start off, worse if the menthane gas creeped in before it went off.

--------------

The Dementors had gone into the house and kissed the Weasley's then noticed they didn't have any souls to begin with but they couldn't communicate with anyone and tell them that. When they approached the Death Eaters from a distance, the Death Eaters went in motion of walking into the Weasley's home and began to ransack it. All their Lord told them is they would be looking for a little crystal ball. A couple had gone upstairs commenting on the smell downstairs and wanting to have fun with the bodies left over, mainly the females.

That was when the smell got worse. It reeked and made them all lightheaded. They knew they couldn't leave unless they found what they were looking for, it was come back with nothing and the first one to reveal that would be killed, the rest tortured. Their leader would be killed most likely. Poor fool, he never liked him much to begin with. He noticed an increase in heat then noticed a strand of fire coming down the stairs through the air. 'What the bloody hell?' that should be impossible! was his only thought as the fire wrapped around him. He tried Apparating but failed when he realized the man outside hadn't Apparated, he portkeyed out. He didn't have a portkey on him to escape. Pain enveloped him as he blacked out.

-----------------

Above the burning home of the Burrow, the Dementors feasted as the screams of pain brought estacy to their skeletal bodies. Each scream made them giddier almost wanting them to mate above the bed of destruction. This war would cause so much of an increase of the Dementors rising in this world, so much.

-------------

Dudley followed Harry up to Harry's room before noticing that there on a branch outside the window was an owl waiting patiently for Harry.

"Oi, you've got mail waiting." Harry just grinned and let the owl deliver the note. Reading the note, he dropped in shock onto the bed. "What does it say?" Harry handed the note over to Dudley and Dudley read it aloud.

"

Dear Mister Potter,

I regret to inform you due to the death of Sirius Black, his will has activated. Certain other people have been notified as well but because you are listed as the primary heir you will set the date when this will is to be read. The people at this reading of the will is : Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Remus J Lupin, Hermione Granger (with guardians), Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley. This will needs to be read before your birthday or it will go into effect on your birthday. Although I wouldn't regret the consequences of this happening, business is at hand, that you will need to know this and of your financial matters at hand.

Protecting your Galleons from hands greedier than our own,

Gringotts. "

After Dudley was done reading that his ownly reaction was, "How odd. Well, let's ask Mum about giving you a ride to 'Gringotts' since most likely she is going to need to be there as well, since technically she is your guardian. Since I am not sure how she'll react, I'll approach her for you on this."

"Thanks Dudley, why are you doing this though? You don't have to be nice." Harry asked.

"I told you before, I got a taste of my own medicine and the only way I can think of mending things between us is to help you do what you need doing. I want to here how your Godfather got himself killed first though." Dudley replied then noticed the wince on Harry's face at the end of the sentence about his Godfather.

Harry related what happened at the DoM to Dudley and explained the extra things that were needing to be explained about spells or people up to the point of Bellatrix using a Stunner to send Sirius through the Veil. Harry stopped though at realizing that she had used a Stunner. Why a Stunner? Killing Curses would've been easier for her to use, quicker too. Maybe she wanted her family to survive, maybe.

Dudley recieved this all to a blow to his reality. Harry was in the middle of a war that had just started and his side was losing already in different ways. Morale and Lack of Training. "I see why you want any amount of training with me. Endurance mainly and Strength on the side?" Harry nodded while Dudley was relieved to know he was right. "You said you were done with your OWLs which is like our GSCEs? What did you think you had problems with?" Harry told him about each of the courses and what he thought about them and Dudley replied he shouldn't take History of Magic or Divination anymore just because they were plain horrible in his eyes. Bird courses were nice in all but still, they were ruddy boring.

It was time for dinner when Dudley said, "I'll bring up with Dad that I need a training partner and you volunteered to help me. Not one word about our truce around Dad. He doesn't like you and we can't let on that he's the only one in the house that doesn't anymore. Mum likes you because you saved her baby boy and I told her that alone should be enough to change her opinion about you. Okay?" Harry nodded. This summer was doing better for him already and due to the small threat the Order had made, Vernon had mentioned at dinner about hiring a gardner or handyman to do the work that Harry was originally going to be doing around the yard during the summer. Petunia almost jumped for joy, things were going to be professionally done and that meant the worth on their house in their neighbor's eyes would go up even more. She was almost practically estactic about it.

Dudley brought up Harry volunteering for boxing practice for Dudley when Vernon rounded on Harry "No tricks, No funny business is this boy?"

Harry's responses was simple, "You can say that St. Brutus's is forcing me to channel my aggression into a positive direction. They recommended me taking up boxing over the summer so they wouldn't have to deal with my pent up energy at the beginning of semester."

Vernon setted down and agreed to it under one condition, he deal with buying the diet that Dudley and Harry needed to keep up with boxing constantly. Vernon sneered, "I don't want them accusing me of abusing you or you getting a broken bones because of this. Write your letter every third day and keep out of my hair. Less I have to do with you the better boy." Harry nodded, agreeing with him, before excusing himself from the table. It worked out better than he thought, no more meager portions at the dinner table anymore.

Little while later, Dudley poked his head into Harry's room asking for permission to come in. He explained that he had asked Mum about the will reading, she had agreed then told her that she could use the excuse she had to show Harry what he had to get during grocery shopping constantly as the excuse to Dad. Harry laughed quietly but agreed. They would go tommorrow and start boxing tommorrow night. Plans were starting to form and Harry fell into a better than normal night of sleep for once. Plagued with dreams and nightmares, none from Voldemort himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Emily Granger had gotten to the Leaky Cauldron quick enough when Tom pulled them aside.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked.

"Can't ask you to go in there looking like Muggles, tis too dangerous for you. Wait here while I summon Madam Malkin. You were planning on getting robes first?" Both women nodded, grinning. Almost immediately someone had decided to help them do what they were wanting to do. Madam Malkin came quick enough through the Floo and they returned to her shop through the fire with Hermione having a grip upon her mother's hand.

All her mother could comment on was how odd it felt like when they came out of the fireplace. Two robes and hats were purchased and donned before they stole into the alley. It was bustling but the lack of Auror's somewhat frightened her.

"Gringotts first?" Emily asked, Hermione nodded. Both played the part of pureblooded witches quite well, all they had to do was look well. No one expected pureblooded women to _talk._ Gringotts had one small snag which Hermione was requested to come back with a guardian again tommorrow for a will reading of Sirius Black. She nodded while her mother said they would before getting back into the alley.

"What was that about?" her mother quizzed her.

"Goblins prevent the search and siezure of funds by the Ministry. Therefore when Sirius died, his will that was left with the goblins went into effect."

"Amazingly simple yet flawed."

"In any world, anything is flawed by the incorrect use of the system." They were walking by the Daily Prophet stand when she noticed a headline. "Mom, let's get a paper."

"Okay."

---

Lucius Malfoy, Wizard Spy!

Lucius Malfoy at the risk of his own life has been serving this present war as a recently turned agent against the Dark Lord. Captured on his first mission, he hadn't been able to infilitrate the Dark Lord's rank enough before being captured in the Death Eaters failed attempt at attacking the Ministry. Utterly apologizing, he didn't infilitrate in enough time to rescuse or try to prevent the Dark Lord rising again...

--

It was mindless drivel stating one fact. Lucius Malfoy was out. Enough money became the grease to allow him to slip his hands out of the shackles and allow him to slide back into the Ministry of Magic's good graces. Hermione went pale.

"Mom, it just got worse. We need to buy a subscription to the paper."

"Why? Didn't you say it was a load of rubbish?"

"That was before you could add a negative onto everything they said it became truth." It was simple math really. Mutiply a negative by a negative and it became positive. Yet is spelled out that the Ministry was slowing going corrupt. Aurors should've been been everywhere over Diagon Alley, one of the most public places in Wizarding Britian. She noticed that her mother had paid for the subscription quickly before both of them ducked into an Owl Office.

"I need this letter set off today, delivered as soon as possible." Hermione said.

"It be a sicke then." The attendant said. The exchange was done, the owl to Moody was on its way and all Hermione could do was sigh in relief. She would have the remaining details soon enough.

"Let's go dear. We need to get the books you need as well." Emily Granger said to her daughter, ushering her out of the office.

Books were simple. She scooped up six different books all being complete editions on charms, tranfiguration theory, DADA, History of the Dark Arts, Wards, Arithmancy and Spells. She had hoped it would be enough. It had only cost her mother about 350 pounds. It was justified. Each book would help them survive the coming year in their own ways. The desire to crack open the books was overridden by her stomach by the site of the ice cream shoppe.

"Ice cream?" her mother asked, wondering why they hadn't seen it earlier. Two chocolate chip cookie doughs later, they both were exitting out of the alley into the Leaky Cauldron, headed home.

Hate slow moving chapters. Decided to do Ginny's point of view instead of Ron's as a spur of the moment then added in a couple shorts of two others. Worked out well for a darker outline. Needing pranks for Sirius to play on god and speculations if you would like to offer them.


	5. Bad News, To Catch a DE, Redemption

Thanks for the encouragement. I have people actually waiting on me to update. Makes me feel warm and luvvely. Hrm... The delay came from procrastination and reupdating on the previous chapters. Might be a clue for you to go back and click through it just to see if anything changed when I posted this chapter.

Rowling's characters are hers, its my plot! I may deem usefulness of her pathetic attempt of book to include parts of HBP masterfully redone but you won't know what parts.

Ian Fleming's James Bond books are his own, I am just promoting them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had gotten home to recieve the notice that a will reading was to be done the next day but the only comment her mom could say was that it was typical that they couldn't get it all done on the same day. Her father volunteered to go with her tommorrow. She explained to him that he would need to be fitted for robes immediately when they got to the Leaky Cauldron to blend in. All her father did was jump for joy, it was like he was back in the service again or he was playing a role of a spy in one of the Ian Fleming's spy novels. Hermione just watched on in shame at the jig her father did while shaking her head. What was it with men not knowing how to dance?

The next day, she awoke in the morning to get prepared for the will when her father knocked on the door to her room.

"Yes?"

"Hermione, can I come in?" It was her father, souding slightly fearful.

"Come in, I'm in a bathrobe." When he entered, she noticed he was in black slacks with a white dress shirt but his hands were shaking as they held a newspaper. It was the Daily Prophet. "Oh god, what happened?" He handed her the newspaper as she read the headline.

"Ministry of Magic Employees Family Attacked!

Arthur Weasley was at work when his home was attacked by Death Eaters. " The rest of the article stated that Ginny, Ron, and Molly Weasley were at home and was suspected to be dead from the attack while Arthur was a wreck at work. Lucius Malfoy had stated that he had reported the attack minutes later after it happening but it was too late there was nothing that anyone would have done because the intensity of the fire had overwhelmed the wards. It was stated that there was several additional bodies found with the Weasley family being possibly the Death Eaters that had attacked them. (1) Also stated the remainder of the family were grieving as well in particular the other Ministry employee, Percy. Hermione broke down and lost it. Tears came to her eyes as her legs collasped under her spilling her onto the floor. Ron and Ginny were dead. She felt the arms of her father surround her, comforting her, letting her tears burst forth. All she could do was keep crying. Yes, she may have fought with him but all she wanted was for him to show his intelligence at non-trivial matters.

"Hermione, you've got to pull yourself together so we can get to the will reading and tell Harry the bad news. It would help to have another that knows what you are going through." Her father told her. She nodded, using her robes sleeves to dry off the tears, then pushed herself up before heading off for a shower.

The remainder of the morning and the car ride passed by in a blur until they had finished outfitting her father with a robe. They ducked into Diagon Alley easily enough when she turned to her father saying the words that would make any father worry, "If a Death Eater attack happens, run. You have no defense Dad. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"What about you?" he replied.

"Sometimes doing the right thing involves breaking a law or two." He grinned at the response, her mother would kill her for that. There was always special cases that would show the government or whoever that wanted to be the judge of them the truth. All they had to do was know where to look.

"All right dear, but if it gets tight in there, duck down and meet me back at the car." She nodded in agreence. They had almost reached Gringotts when it happened. The crowd had stilled. A large group dark cloaked figures stood in the middle of a crowd which seperated for them at will. These were Death Eaters and they were going after one person. Hermione gazed over the crowd quickly, paling when she noticed one figure. It was Harry. He turned around, spoke to a large teenager who nodded, grabbed a giraffe looking woman and sink back into the crowd before it was too late.

"Dad, run. Get inside Gringotts now." Hermione said as she whipped out her wand. She didn't even bother to see if he had taken her advice as she crept closer. She heard both sides exchange words as the crowd died down. They were scared of moving for some reason.

Then she heard Harry say the words that would cause the crowd and the Death Eaters to go into a panic, "Voldemort is a half-blood that needs to be put down like the rabid mutt he is and I am the one to do it."

------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, have you seen the news in the Daily Prophet?" Luna Lovegood yelled to her dad. Odd Lovegood was in the other room working on the muggle pictures trying to decipher where their next lead came from to get started on their fact seeking expedition for the Crumpled Horned Snorkack. In reality, wizarding names didn't equal muggle names for the same animal because muggleborns kept being put on tight leash. Purebloods began to know less and less about nature and more and more of the civilized warfare of words. Odd had created his paper to force people to look at it wierd and Luna was his biggest critic. It appealed to the liberals who knew how to mine for their gemstones that were covered in the shifting words of the newspaper. She kept saying the wizarding terms for the muggle animals to send anyone off balance gaining more of the truism reactions. She tested it against the Muggleborn Hermione mutiple times and Hermione never bothered to ask what they looked like. It was amazing what a simple description would reveal to a curious person.

"Your friend's family joined your mother?" Odd asked knowing it was a touchy subject at times.

"I don't really know. All I know is that it seemed wrong when I read the paper while eating."

Four distinct pops happened outside the house. Their repelling world worked. The owls were guided to a muggle mailbox anyone apparating always apparated at the guard point and odd things happened for people without their permission. The goblins had liked the article about the heliopaths enough to grant them the breaching punishment wards. Random things happened at whim because of the ward being breach, each amplifying off of each other. Four pops would cause chaos on whoever had came to call.

They both walked out of the room, slapping the doorway with their right hand if it was a casual high five. The door put down a metal wall in the normal place that had a map on it, saying "Lovegood Household Intruder Alarm. " Lhia (lee-ha) for short. Activating Lhia recquired both of them touching the door way. They always touched the doorway leaving the residence for either temporary or for Luna, boarding school at Hogwarts. Once they had brought a reindeer into their backyard, dressing it up and getting pictures in wierd clothing for their paper. It wasn't considered trash but humor to her, constant amusement. It let her think outside the box constantly, letting her see connections that weren't there before. It was amazing what she saw with it.

The four dots were labeled with names but the effects that were listed under them were more important to her. A kangaroo's legs, mooses antlers, silenced, and put to sleep. "Daddy, we're going to need the camera and to contact the Law Enforcement offices." Several flashes of a camera and two permissible entries into the property were preludes to laughter from the Aurors. They obviously noticed the combination of Lovegood and goblin work. Luna just smiled dreamily, she knew the paper would benefit greatly because of these creatures.

A couple pops later, Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks arrived and let Odd Lovegood explain the situation to them. Getting a good laugh at the Death Eaters was always good for both of them. Details were discussed about the pictures and whether or not they were allowed in the Quibbler and of course the unmasking of the Death Eaters.

"Irk, more no names. Looks like You Know Who is bringing in internationals to do his dirty work for him." That peaked Luna's interest even more. _'Why bring in foreigners? Was this bigger than they thought it would be?'_ Mullling over those thoughts, she kept taking a couple pictures of the surroundings and the Death Eaters. She couldn't believe they had sent only four Death Eaters after her dad and her.

Tonks and her dad were on the subject of moving Luna to a safer place when Luna butted into it "Can I go to where Ronald is?"

Tonks eyes bugged out a little, "How do you know they aren't dead?"

"I know enough about the Weasleys to know the wouldn't go down without a fight. This was too clean." Luna stated almost dreamily. She had gotten the reaction she wanted from Tonks. Any other people would've thought she was a nutter but Tonks was in the fight at the Ministry and belonged to the Order of the Pheonix.

"Letme floo Dumbledore for permission and to let him know that you know about the Weasley's. We can swear you to privacy about it, correct?" Kingsley asked Odd.

Both Lovegoods nodded and both asked about running an article about it being a massive prank, farfetched as that may seem, in their paper. The Aurors just told them to make in unbelievable as possible since nobody believed in the Quibbler in the first place. Tonks explained it was somewhat the quickest way to get the Death Eaters off the Weasley's back. Who would want to harm the broken family now that they had lost their closest links to Harry Potter? was their witty excuse. Luna knew that with them being attacked like that, the Weasley's would fight worse than a badger in a corner would, ruthlessly til the very end.

The floo call was made as Luna was packing her bags obtaining permission for her to join the Weasleys in hiding. Her father sealed up the house saying he would join one of his journalist friends on Diagon Alley so he would be safer there.

Luna thought, _Now to face Ronald._

-------------------------------

In all honesty, Percy Weasley was not having a good day, he was having a bloody freaking horrendous day. He finds out that Ginny, Ron and his mother die in a Death Eater attack that wrecks the Burrow and he can't go to them because of his just with the Central Intelligence Agency of the Ministry or C.I.A.M. for short. They were there to prevent corruption from running rampant in the government but they were under Unspeakable juristiction. No one knew who an Unspeakable was or what he did much less who their family was, not even their upper administrators. All people knew was he was Percy Weasley, Undersecretary to the Minister with Dolores Umbridge his immediate boss. He had taken this chance so he could get farther up in the ranks of the Ministry but at the same time he wanted to be able to protect his family as well, so here he was.

Shuffling the papers on the desk, he noted that a will was being read today that bits of paper work were going to be needing to be signed by a Ministry witness but the names after it were odder - Harry Potter- was one of them. The others were in some way related to him. Percy sat there and thought about it for a few moments. He had written a horrible letter to Ron about needed to keep clear of Potter so he could keep a perpetual clean sheet so he would be granted work higher up the ladder later on in life with a little help from Percy's present position allowed it. That was rash to say the least from what his superiors had told him. They wanted Potter not to come anywhere near the Ministry and yet he came anyways for something that belonged to him! Why could he not do the lawful action of inquire about anything that was rightfully his and they be returned to him in a rapid fashion? Percy groaned at that thought, Potter was guided by the nose by his superiors like he, Percy, clung to the laws and regulations of any instution he was in whether it was Hogwarts, Ministry, or home! But that was changing now, Potter was breaking rules, not forcing himself to be led around on a leash. Maybe making friendly overtures to him would allow Percy the revenge needed to make up for his past misgivings about his family and the loss of his family members? Maybe, just maybe.

He noted the time and realized there was time to be able to notarize the will making it official by the Ministry eyes. He knew the goblins would perform the financial parts with ease but there were small hangups that were in quite a bit of wills that needed the government to do something about it like transferring titles, patents, etc... When the goblins were entrusted with the wizards gold supply, they stated that only them would make the decisions when it came to the money. Percy knew the government did not like that but did not want to lose any more of the public opinion when it came to them since the Minister was on rough shores as is with the Heads of Departments talking about a vote of no confidence. Percy laughed, it was unwise to hide a problem especially one that was a Dark Lord.

Percy noticed the crowds in Diagon Alley had stopped moving and was beginning to wonder why as he started his walked towards Gringotts. Then he heard why, "Nobody move. We just came for Harry Potter, let us take him and no one dies today." a voice sneered abover the crowd, most likely with a Sonorous on it. Percy just blinked, this was trouble brewing.

He fiddled with a Minsitry badge and squeezed it. It was a simple distress beacon that would get back to the Unspeakables saying Danger, Help Needed Immediately. Grabbing his wands, he held them down by his side letting his sleeves cover them. He had to get closer.

He heard more of the conversation as he got closer and it was starting to disturb him.

"Why? Why do you want a half-blood?" That was Harry's voice, loud and clear.

"Lord Voldemort has requested your presence, boy, and you will come." That was the sneering Death Eater.

"Why bother with a half-blood? Aren't you supposed to..."

"Imperio!" the Death Eater commanded while the crowd screamed at this. Of course, none had wanted to move. First one to move would be the first to die today.

"Come with us boy and no one gets hurt. Voldemort has summoned you and we are here to bring you."

"No!" Everyone who read the article about the rise of Lord He Who Must Not Be Named knew Harry Potter could shake off this curse easily except for his enemies who kept trying time and time again. When would they ever learn to shoot first and get going? Honestly they had no real training what-so-ever! How did they expect to take over yet rule a country? This was the reason why people that hated government could not be in government! They knew nothing about governing!

"Come with us to our pureblood lord and talk with him. No one will be harmed here. We give you until the count of five to make up your mind before we start killing bystanders. One!" Percy was almost in position to see them.

"Two!"

"Three!" Percy was in position and raised his wands. He noticed several others were doing the same.

Then he heard the next words that came from Potter's mouth, "Voldemort is a half-blood that needs to be put down like the rabid mutt he is and I am the one to do it."

That was all Percy needed to here. He saw Potter's wand come up and begin firing off Blasting Curses while Percy barked out alternating dual blasts of Silencing and Disarming. Others in the crowd had sent various colored spells the Death Eaters way while they all responded to escaping or targetting the nearest person. That was when all hell broke loose.

------------------------------------------------------------

1 Polyjuice duplicates a person all the way so whatever end effects that investigators use in the wizarding world would tell them that the three Kissed were the Weasleys. So in essence, Molly/Ron/Ginny are dead to the public by dying a matyr's death. Going to be funny when Ron and Ginny show up at Hogwarts ready for the new school year?

Sorry for the delays, my computer got hit by a viruses and spyware as well as I have taken over editting of Silver Trio which I will begin writing as soon as the editting process is over. The author let it pass to me and I will be keeping it close to both canons as possible.

Btw.. Harry's POV and Ron and Luna facing off is next.


	6. A Fight and a Will

Rowling's claim to fame is not going to be stolen by me. Regrettably, she is shooting herself down since she is claiming HBP.

The night passed easily enough for Harry which suprised him. He was tired but not too tired from the nightmares. He was able to get up and make breakfast for all the Dursley's before sitting down with the rapidly cooling food already at the table.

Vernon was first to speak from behind his paper, "Boy, you are to go with Petunia today. She isn't trusting you to be here by yourself while she is in London. We won't burden Mrs. Figg with your freakish ways anymore. You are to behave and do whatever she needs you to do while staying out of her way. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir" Harry said after swallowing a mouthful of eggs. So far all was going well through Harry's point of view or so he thought.

Soon Vernon finished his meal and left with Aunt Petunia to go to the train station so he could get to work on time. Harry relaxed and began to clean up the kitchen so they all could leave when his aunt returned.

That was when Dudley broached the subject he was dreading, "Who is Sirius to you?" It stopped Harry right in his tracks of washing a plate. He didn't want to go through this. "I overheard your nightmares again last night on my way back from the loo." So Dudley didn't mean to spy on him on purpose.

"He was my Godfather. He was slain in a spell-fight in the Department of Ministries a short while ago."

"Oh, oops. I shouldn't have mentioned that then."

"It's okay. It is just a really tender subject right now. He was slain by his own sister while trying to defend me. He was brave to come and rescue me from the stupid thing that I had gone and done that time."

"What stupid thing?"

Harry started to expain about his curse scar being a link to Voldemort, recieving the false vision that he thought was true and what happened at the Department of Ministries. All the while Dudley took this in, thinking about it all. He knew he had a tough year at Smeltings this past year, that was just one of Harry's days. What happened the rest of the time? Did he or did he not want to know?

"You need to tell me all of this from the beginning. There are things here we need to figure out to help you and protect my mom and me." Dudley spoke his thoughts aloud. He would find out what happened the rest of the years Harry had attended at Hogwarts at the same time get information about the wizarding world. Harry finished the dishes while Dudley had said that.

"It's a long story, Aunt Petunia will be home long before that. Do you really want me to start it and have to stop?" Dudley nodded, he would chance this hoping Harry was fibbing on the length. Harry went into the first year with questions from Dudley. The questions were less as he went into the next year. Some parts had laughter, some shock, others good pieces of information. Little did they know, Petunia had arrived home halfway through second year and she was sitting on the couch, listening intently. All of it was extrodinary. Harry had done all this. They had accused him of being a theif, misfit, but he was a hero in their world, in Lily's world. She was taking care of a hero. A hero that Vernon had abused and she did very little for because of her jealousy of Lily. Yet that letter she had recieved, it was from Lily. It was so long ago that it was written from the date like a will had released it to be sent.

"That's it. That's all the years have gone." It was two hours past the time Aunt Petunia had left with Vernon. Dudley turned around to see his mom on the couch, looking instensely at them. "Oh, Aunt Petunia, I didn't see you there." It was all Harry could say, he was thinking he was going to be in trouble for wasting time.

He was wrong in that matter. "Is everyone ready to go?" Both nodded at that. "Then get in the car." Harry and Dudley obeyed promptly and while they were settling into the car a thought had come to Dudley.

"Hey Harry, you said Voldemort ruled by fear, worshipped by pureblood's right?" Harry affirmed that quickly. "You also said he's a half-blood named Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Harry agreed again. "So he's a half blood mutt that's gotten a little rabid that's need to be put down. Everyone elected you to do it, you don't want to, but wouldn't it put him in harder situation if everyone found at once he's a halfie in their world?" Harry started laughing, agreeing with Dudley's logic. It was simple.

All the pureblood's that could would drop Voldemort at the drop of a hat. All that would be left would be the ones with no place to go. How though, Harry thought. How. "Rita!"

"That reporter that slammed you then you blackmailed for a good article? Wait... you are way ahead of me in thinking... You want her to do another article?" Dudley spoke up while slowly piecing together the facts. "She wouldn't be able to resist. You have got the carrot and stick method going with her. Stick is jail for illegal animagus... did I say that right?" Harry nodded when Dudley looked at him. They both were grinning. "The carrot is the scoop of the past half of century. Their You Know Who is just like them but from humbler origins. I would bite if I was a reporter!" Harry laughed again. It was perfect bait for Rita to do good. He knew Hermione had blackmailed her to stay quiet for a year but the year was up and this was perfect for her to get back into the Daily Prophet's good graces.

"I can get her. We'll owl her as soon as we get the chance. " Harry laughed. The plan was perfect.

"What is all in this Diagon Alley that we are going to?" Dudley inquired.

"Bookshop, Ice Cream Shop, Wand shop, literally whatever we need its there. A mall of sorts for my folk."

"Is there stuff there that normal folk can use?" We meant muggles.

"Alot of the stuff doesn't need magic. Remember the toffee?" The Ton-Tongue Toffee was just before fourth year and Dudley had almost gagged because of it.

"Yeah! I steered clear of toffees for quite awhile because of that!" Harry proceeded to tell him about the war against Umbridge with all the prank gags. Dudley was laughing as much as Petunia was trying to control her laughter. She thought that woman having her dignity stripped from her was quite funny.

They soon got to the Leaky Cauldron when the crowds spotted him inside of it. Harry's 'oh shit' got both of his family on guard. "I forgot to mention hero status means celebrity as well. Be prepared for that. If you here any strange words, hide. Because of Voldemort, there is a war in my world that I don't want to participate in. Okay?"

Both of his family nodded, preparing themselves for whatever could come up around their newfound cousin. They knew celebrity's names were everything to the press, cash cows that could be dragged through the mud, but Harry's was the top of their lot. Soon the people were pumping hands with the 'how do you dos' 'I never believed the Prophets' and introductions to his family with names changed to Evans. Dudley looked at him funny but Petunia didn't bat an eyelash. She knew it wasn't a complete lie but it protected people from checking them out or tracking them down. She told him she'd explain after the crowd died down. The got out of the Leaky Cauldron's entrance real quick to be greet with Tom and three butterbeers while the were ushered to a private room.

"Bad news, Mr. Potter, things have gotten worse around here. I wish you hadn't had shown up and the fuss created around here." Tom complained while handing each of them a butterbeer.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, he knew he was on the top people to off list but as long as he was with his aunt, he was safe, wasn't he?

"There have been attacks at each of your friends residence's except Ms. Granger's. The only reason why they haven't gone after her is because she's of Muggle-descent. There is no paper trail to find her. We need to get you into a proper disguise and quick. Do you have the money to pay for spare cloaks or should I just lend you some?"

"I needed some anyways. How will we get to Madam Malkin's from here. My family is non-magical, they can't floo or so I've understood." Tom nodded and explained that Madam Malkin would be coming already with several autofit black robes for whoever was of lower than pureblood status to the wizarding world.

Just after he said that, Madam Malkin bustled in and began to look at who was there. "Eep! Mr. Potter, what an honor it is to help you! I hope you will be getting a new wardrobe this year as well?" Harry nodded then she continued. "Then these will be at no cost since you are doing all of us a favor."

Harry smiled then turned to ask Tom for an owl. When Tom asked why, his reply was simple, "I've got a schoop about Voldie that is going to send his support running away from him and I think our Miss Skeeter will do us wonders. "

"She trashed your name to a majority of the higher ups, why would you want her of all journalists?"

"She'll do the exact same thing to him. I want his name to become his Muggle name again."

Both shop owners eyes had gone bugeyed when Harry said muggle, "Muggle, you can't be serious?"

"He's a half-blood orphan, just like me." The owners went even more bugeyed. They knew something about their boogeyman that would pop his ego. What did they do? Laugh. To their laughter, all he said was "So that owl?" Tom wandered off laughing while Maldam Malkin got them in the robes and quickly said the key words to size them.

Dudley was overjoyed while Petunia just looked at the mirror that Madam Malkin had conjured up. Her thought was simple, 'So this is what being a witch looked like. What Lily felt. What I've been jealous of. It's just a normal piece of their society." She was glad that at least she had the chance to feel like a witch even though she wasn't one in true sense.

"Ready to go?" Petunia spoke up. She wanted to see more of what was Lily's world. Could Muggle's use magical things more than she realized? They were shown to the back and both recieved their first view of Diagon Alley. Dudley had asked how could they hide something this large here in the middle of London and the reply was simple, "Magic." Petunia just marveled at the blend of old that was there while London in the background was still skyscrapers. It was preserved piece of the Middle Age almost.

"Ready?" Harry asked, snapping her out of her constant thinking. Both nodded and started to follow Harry. Crowds had thickened around Harry but that was natural to happen around a celebrity. Still they pressed on until they had hit a bump in the road. Crowds had started parting to easily until they realized why... men in black robes and white masks. Harry froze, "Death Eaters." Turning towards Petunia and Dudley his only comment was, "Hide, now!" They nodded and disappeared into the crowd quickly. Muggles weren't liked by Death Eaters and they would feel everything of a curse being sent at them.

"Potter, come silently with us and no one gets hurt." Once the crowd heard that, then they noticed the Death Eater robes and mask... then they froze. First one to move would get hurt, murmurs ran through the crowd, trying to silence others whether they be children or the person next to them.

Harry knew his chance was here when his voice rang off the walls loud and clear. "Why? Why do you want a half-blood?"

"Lord Voldemort has requested your presence, boy, and you will come." That was the sneering Death Eater.

"Why bother with a half-blood? Aren't you supposed to..."

"Imperio!" the Death Eater commanded while the crowd screamed at this. Of course, none had wanted to move. First one to move would be the first to die today.

"Come with us boy and no one gets hurt. Voldemort has summoned you and we are here to bring you."

"No!" He shook it off easily, why oh why, did they think that they could crush his will? Didn't they read the true articles that were in papers?

"Come with us to our pureblood lord and talk with him. No one will be harmed here. We give you until the count of five to make up your mind before we start killing bystanders. One!" Now Harry knew he was in trouble, big trouble. How could he get them to respond to him and keep the crowd safe.

"Two!"

"Three!" He noticed several others were raising their wands around him. They were understanding there was little of the Death Eaters, much of them. Harry smirked. It was perfect. Let's just reveal Rita's scoop with a teaser much earlier than planned, Harry thought while snickering.

Then the crowd heard Harry scream at the top of his lungs, "Voldemort is a half-blood that needs to be put down like the rabid mutt he is and I am the one to do it." The wands all over were barking spells while Harry's was as well. All the Death Eaters had gone down quickly. Just like last year with Malfoy, they weren't expecting an attack to come from all around them. The spell damage ward was going to have a hard time repairing them if they got away from this. Auror's appeared on the scene, all around them asking for calm and what happened to the Death Eaters. Different people in the crowd started answering questions while others just sat there shocked. They couldn't believe it. They had just stood up to the wizarding world's boogeyman's henchmen. And won.

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked up to Harry and began to quiz him upon what happened when Dudley and his mom popped backed up with a black robed form hanging off Dudley's shoulders. Harry looked at Dudley and Dudley just winked. He dropped the Death Eater at Kingsley's feet.

"Uh, sir, this one decided to sneak up on me and Mum. He was fixing to try to fling something at us when I clocked him and snapped his stick. Harry said that no stick, no magic, right?" Dudley stuttered. Kingsley nodded and started questioning Dudley quickly, ripped off the hood to find another unknown wizard. He was coming up with internationals and it was beginning to become a problem. Voldemort was bringing in outside assistance, possibly mercenaries, and the Law Department couldn't track them down quickly enough. Sighing, he turned back to Harry and kept asking more questions about what had happened. Secretly, he was glad this happened in Diagon Alley instead of out in the Muggle world. It would've been so much worse.

"Well, Harry, I'd say your use of underage magic was permissible as self defense although Minister Fudge may not believe it. Hopefully you won't go through the same song and dance routine as last year, " Kingsley said with Harry nodding, praying Kingsley would be correct, " If not, you have me and all these in the crowd as witness. Voldemort, a half-blood?"

"Well, I need to contact the press about that one first. Everyone finding all the details out about That at once is going to be the best prank to pull over on Voldermort ever." Harry grinned.

"It is a real fact?"

"He admitted it himself on two different occassions. One time it was his 16 year old self, the other was the night of the graveyard only to me and Pettigrew. I still have to get evidence that Pettigrew is alive in the eyes of the public though. Just wish I knew how." The last bit was almost mumbled but Kingsley heard it. That drive to wipe Sirius's name clean was a driving force in the boy's life at the moment.

"We'll ask you to come back if we need any more details from you. Since you had business here, carry on and please be safe, Dumbledore would have my hide if he knew I willingly left you without an escort." Harry nodded and grabbed Dudley and Aunt Petunia, dragging them along towards Gringotts.

Inside they saw a familiar face, it was Mr. Granger. "Is that you, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Have you seen Hermione yet?" Harry shook his head at that.

"We'll wait here for her. She was summoned for the will reading as well?" Mr Granger nodded. Harry proceeded to introduce his family to them. Petunia and Mr. Granger had started talking about dentistry and drills.

Dudley pulled him aside and began to tell him about the Death Eater that had trailed them earlier. "You were right, a fist to the face worked wonders on him! I was able to waylay him and break his wand quick. He started saying Avada something but couldn't get it out before I nailed him."

Harry paled for a moment before breaking the news Dudley had been very lucky that the Death Eater wasn't able to weren't able to finish the curse. It would've left him dead. Dudley paled and made the sign of the cross while thanking God. Harry just laughed. Petunia began to round on him before Harry interrupted her with "We've got a will reading to go to as soon as Hermione gets here so we will get home and you can lecture me there, not here in public, it would be too embarrassing for you." Sooner they speaketh of the devil, she arrived. Hermione's robes were a little mussed up but not too much. She grabbed Harry hugged him before running over to her Dad reassuring him she was alright.

"Harry, this is my dad, Dan Granger. Dad this is Harry and his Aunt Petunia and cousin, Dudley." All those introduced shook hands yet again, Harry smiled before saying, "We already met." Hermione's face did a 'oops, didn't know' sheepish grin before Harry went on to say teasingly "Guess you aren't all knowing yet?" The glare he recieved was enough to stop him from saying anything but laughing. That just made her glare even more.

"You prat!" Hermione laughed, she couldn't keep the laughter in anymore. Before, she would've laughed at the know-it-all teases but Harry was just teasing a little.

Dudley started laughing along with her trying to get out the words, "Boy she has you whipped!" but it just came out as a indecipherable mess. Dan had figured it out enough to snigger though. Harry had a blank look on his face with pleading hands that asked "what?" before saying it.

"Come on you two of the peanut gallery, we have a will to go to." Hermione snapped. She had heard enough of what Dudley said as well but she didn't want them to know that, she was smirking to herself. They hustled up to a goblin teller and into the room the goblins ushered them into.

There they were, the others that were summoned to the will. Narcissa Malfoy and Draco both were formal robes of the deepest emerald green with silver trimmings snaking everyplace on the robe. Andromeda wasn't present but Tonks was but she was in a dark neon pink robes that were opened to show black slacks and a white tube top with 'Wierd Sisters' written across it. Harry almost perked up instantly at that. Remus was his same haggard self but almost worse as his eyes showed sorrow that Harry understood so well. Of the Weasley's, only Fred and George were there though, where was the rest of them? Harry was thinking. His mind wandered into morbid straights quickly but Hermione's hand on his shoulder quickly shocked him back to his senses.

"They're alright, they've got to be." That was all she said but Harry nodded, they both knew that Ron was tough, stupid at times, but he was tough. Now if they could get him thinking on other things but chess, Quidditch, and jealousy towards Harry they could get him somewhere. Smiling inwardly, he was thinking of a way to get Ron off his back about the money by giving some of what he inherited from Sirius to him. No more jealousy over something so stupid as money. They had gotten into a couple fights over it with Ron pointing out money, fame, and being unique. Harry didn't want it. It was time to take some of it away from him and let Ron get a taste of it.

A goblin walked into the room, introduced himself as Ragnot before requesting them to wait just a little while longer for the Ministry representative stating it was policy for some of the wills. Several questions were fired off by the snobbish Malfoys about the titles that were in question while Hermione had a brooding look on her face when it came to the word 'title'. Her mind was racing with the other words 'Count?' 'Duke' 'Lord' 'Prince' others were coming but all in all, all the words were meaning nothing to her. Why were medieval phrases being tossed out in her mind on whim, why were titles important. Then it struck home, they were in a backwards world. The title meant everything for people like the Malfoys. Did they have a title or did they need one or a better one to use around the Ministry? Pages were being rifled in Hermione's mind but all kept being drawn up as blanks. What she was looking for wasn't discusses in Binn's all important goblin war classes. Damn him and his ghostly ways. The pursuit of knowledge and wordly knowledge was goblin drivel at the moment! She barely knew what they were talking about so how could she help herself and Harry get ahead!

Harry just sat back and watch talking a little with Dudley when the door opened and the Ministry official came in. They all turned to look.

It was Percy. The twins both glowered while the Malfoy's smirks had gotten the best of them. The others had looks on their face ranging from 'oh shit' to 'great Ministry flunkey zealot extrodinaire!'

Harry had a blank look on his face though, he had seen Percy draw wands and fire upon the DEs while he was in the crowd but he had also had split with the Weasleys for his job. Percy's ambition ruled him. What was he wanting in his life... to be a flunky to Fudge or to help a minister that would change their world forever? What did Percy want?.

Harry sat there brooding but was disturbed from it by the twins. They both had requested them to see him afterwards, then Mrs. Malfoy requesting the same thing, then last was Percy. Harry could read his eyes, they were screaming at him that he desperatelly needed to talk to him. Harry's reply was simple, he would talk to Percy last so he could prepare what he said the best. He would listen to what he would say to him but it will take alot of thinking to not do anything rash or give him a unfair judgement. The last part was the most important part Percy barely heard it though, "Jumping to conclusions lost me Sirius. I won't do it again." Percy just nodded in agreement without showing that he heard the last part. He knew both had make great sacrifices but Percy had began to doubt his were correct anymore.

Then it happened. The will.

A pensieve was brought out and tapped with a wand. A figure of Sirius Black stood up in the pensieve and began to go about the business of the will

"Well I have kicketh the bucket, gone to doggy heaven, joined Prongs and the wonderful but firey Lily Rose with with Thorns that could pierce metal and I have all called you here in this Sirius manner." All groaned that knew better, Mr. Granger just laughed at the antics. The guy was wanting to laugh on a day that alot of them were depressed on. It was perfect. "I had to do that. All that knew that, should've been expecting my joke. Mother should've known better given that ammunition.

Narcissa, if you swear off Malfoy and get out while you have the chance, I'll give you a share of the Black Trust. One 7th of the trust, enough to show Lucius you were mightier than him once. Family over marriage. You know the oath. I chose to show that my family weren't all evil. Mother didn't like it but her son was alive unlike Regulus. He died for a cause that was unworthy in my eyes. Sign it and show Harry that you aren't evil. Get your son to stop being a carbon image of his father. He will learn that money only gets him so far in life.

Andy and Nymphradora, you know I had to say that Nymphie, you will be granted a share as well. It will be split between you two but it will support you until your dying days if you manage it well. Buy Tonks some dancing lessons or something that will teach her to be more graceful around Moony. Hahahaha!

Next, Remmy, on the condition of buying a whole new wardrobe and keeping the older ones for your furry nights, you will be granted a share of the trust as well. You need the money. Also, you will help Harry learn more on what kind of spells are needing to take down He-Who-Doesn't-Need-A-Name. Be the guardian I couldn't be in name, not by paper. Do it, help the child of the Marauder become a better Marauder than a traitor like Pettigrew. He needs to be shown what his parents have done, learn from that and set his own path. I realized it a little too late that he isn't Lily or James, he's got their looks but his temperment is a little of them both. Teach him to be an Animagus, it is a requirement of the Marauders you know." Remus just nodded with tears in his eyes. He knew that would be what his old friend would want the most.

"Hermione, you'll get a share, you need it in this world. You'll get the clean part of the library in the house we stayed in after Tonks and others have gone through it removing cursed books, binning dark books, and whatever else that needs done. You have my permission to leave the books where they are for as long as Harry owns the house.

"Molly and Ron Weasley, you both get a share. Ron you were friends with Harry and helped him in times were rough for him. Molly, you were a mother to him and its for the apology of what I am going to do."

"Fred and George Weasley, a share goes to you to be split and invested into your shop. I know Harry gave you a thousand but this will allow you to keep inventing with no worries about running it." The twins eyes lit up on that comment while Dudley kinda shrank away from it. He knew first and foremost how a small treat from them was. "On the condition of teaching Harry to prank well." The twins eyes lit up like fires on that and just grinned while looking at Harry, they were shaking their heads faster than bobble head dolls whose heads were fixing to come off. It was hilarious to Harry and Dan Granger, horrifying to Dudley and Petunia. Secretly though, Dudley hoped a couple of these pranks would be on his parents more than him.

"Harry, all the rest goes to you on the following conditions. You must use a muggle form of paint remover to kill my mother's painting. " Twins and Dudley were laughing at this. "Learn to prank. Learn or try to be an Animagus, if you can't pup, oh well, we tried. As you heard earlier, Ron got a piece of the money, its alot. Should keep his jealousy down. Next, you must sign the papers that are given to you without question after this will is over. They are your emancipation papers and will papers. For this will to be legal by Black family standards or Mother's will goes into effect when it comes to no remaining heirs of the Black men. No, Draco does not count Cissy, Black tradition states eldest Black male comes first before anything else. Regulus died before Mother knocked me off the wall. The Founders of the Family have decreed that for ages upon ages. This family will not be black as its name, I'm Sirius about it. It's my name. You must marry before the age of 17, Harry, or her will comes into effect. 21 is to produce an child, whether it be male or female. That's the conditions. I'm sorry, Harry. Sorry for dying but this is the reason why you must live, just to spit in Mold-In-His-Shorts eyes. I want you to live, to be happy, to raise a family, to know the joy we had raising you for that short amount of time. Please, live and be happy. This is my last request, I'm Sirius."

The image faded out and everyone was left in silence, they were all contemplating what was heard. Freedom, choice, duty, honor... so much was there in front of them but the words that were the best were going to come out of one person's mouth.

Harry said it best, "Shit, you were Sirius, you aren't coming back." Then he burst into tears, not caring what company was around him.

---

Still have no plans on making several people of the evil side stay evil or be neutral, supremely doubt they be good guys. Dumbledore, good or bad... tough choice

Will participants: Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Remus J Lupin, Hermione Granger (with guardians), Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley. I didn't put alot of people in. I should've but... I do think I have put who needed to be in there. Others will be mentioned as conditions to the will with Percy being the only exception since he is there as Ministry representative.


End file.
